


Romancing a Monster

by UnfinishedProject



Series: Hot Nights in a Cold Castle [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Breathplay, F/M, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Marking, Name-Calling, Open Relationships, POV Third Person Limited, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 21:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19912216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfinishedProject/pseuds/UnfinishedProject
Summary: An afternoon of chores cut short by a fleeting sensation of jealousy; settling into bliss by the day ends.





	Romancing a Monster

She was almost finished with cleaning the kitchen when she heard his steps; smiling softly when her eyes settled on Eskel's arms across her stomach. She wasn't playing favourites with them but if she was forced to choose only one, it would be him; he was more considerate about her than the other two. And it was never boring in the bedroom either; or whatever place he deemed suitable in the heat of the moment.  
"Eskel, you've been hanging out with Li'l Bleater again." It wasn't even a question, her nose only picking up on the goat's disgusting smell once he was close enough. Frowning, she pushed his arms off of her body; still caged between him and the counter when she turned to face him. She pressed a small kiss to his lips before shoving at his chest. "Get ready for a bath, I'll be there in a minute."  
She heard him grumble but he followed her order; his fingers slipping under her shirt as he pulled away. She shook her head softly as he left; gathering up the cleaning cloth before heading to his room.

She found Eskel naked; her eyes sweeping his body with the same excitement as the first time they lay together. She forced her gaze away, turning to the bathtub; filling it with warm water as her fingers danced in the air. A few drops splashed onto the ground, her concentration broken when his arms surrounded her waist; pressing tightly against her back. There was a pout on her lips once she finished; the only time wary of their affection when she was using magic.  
"Eskel, I need to wash your clothes."  
"It can wait. Stay with me." He spun her around, kissing her fervently; like a man starved. Her eyes closed, hands gripping his shoulders to stay upright; feeling lightheaded from the series of kisses that left her breathless. She snuggled into him, resting her forehead against the side of his neck, heart beating faster in excitement; even short encounters with Eskel could leave her flustered.  
She broke out of his embrace with a sigh, gathering up his clothes and moving them aside from the area that ofttimes got splashed with water when they shared a bath. Hearing him sink into the water, a smile tugged at her lips; at least he wasn't letting it go to waste. She still had her back towards him as she undressed; slow enough to tease him but not to make frustrated -he could get unreasonably mean and torturous in bed later. Her eyes met with the witcher's golden ones as she settled on the edge of the tub; propping herself up on the opposite side to lean closer.  
"You've been with Lambert recently." His thumb traced the bruise on the inside of her thigh, pressing down on it gently. There was something in his voice she hasn't heard before; jealousy, perhaps, but she wasn't sure. She glanced away at the accusation, her hands closing into a tight fist but the feeling passed as quick it appeared; only a shadow of guilt lingering.  
"Yes. He came home earlier this week and I couldn't really say no; you know how he gets." Her smile was bitter as her nails traced his chest; leaving wet lines across his scarred skin. Her touch crept up his neck, entangling her fingers in the wet, silky locks; she enjoyed tugging on his hair when kissing. Water dribbled down her waist as his arms wrapped around her; the muscles against her body taut, as if he was forcing himself to hold back. "Any way I can make up for it, Master Eskel~"  
"Maybe. Depends on what you're willing to do, you little bitch." His thumb glided across her lips as his fingers curled around her neck; his hold tightening when he caught her lips in a kiss. There was something arousing about the darker side of him, always tempting her to defy his orders; prompting slow and teasing punishments whenever she pushed him too much. She took a deep breath when his fingers slipped down her body, keeping her eyes closed a second longer; the gaze that bore into hers carrying the unspoken command to get in.  
The warm water felt soothing against her skin, dulling the anticipation for a moment; but Eskel's touch was enough to reignite the passion. She leaned back against him, glancing up at him sideways before allowing her eyes to flutter closed; his lips soon pressing against her neck. His kisses were always rough; not for the lack of control but the feel of the scar running across his lips. She moaned when he teasingly bit at her neck; kissing softly at the spot even if it didn't leave a mark. He was careful with her -a sweetheart compared to some-, never grabbing or slapping her too harsh; although he wasn't quite merciful, either.  
His hands trailed up her sides, at first gently cupping her breasts; the soft caresses not lasting long. She gripped the edge of the tub as Eskel pinched her nipples; her breathing laboured, trying to hold back from crying out. She heard him hum in satisfaction when she uttered a single _fuck_ ; a moan as pain shifted into pleasure. As his motions altered between gentle rubs and hard pinches, she pressed more into him; grinding against his erect cock. Her rhythm was slow, aiming to tease him as much his touches tormented her; the moan that finally slipped from him witnessing her success.  
"You're enjoying punishments too much." There was something soft in his sneer as he kissed her neck; his hands stilling her hips. She whined when both pleasure and pleasing was denied from her. After a moment, she turned back to him with a mischievous smile; leaning up to press a tender kiss to his lips.  
"Maybe you've just grew soft~"  
"Watch your mouth. And now on your knees and bend over." She rose from his lap, leaning over her folded arms; showing off her ass to him. Her breath became ragged once more as his fingers trailed across her skin; waiting for him to start her _real punishment_. The echo of skin slapping skin was mixed by her gasp; not imagining the stinging to be that much worse than a dry slap. He caressed her again, soothing the burning area with gentle touches; drawing a heavy contrast from the spanking. Next time, he used less force then brushed over her skin; her sounds becoming sultry again.  
Content with the result and her small apology, she was ordered out of the tub; Eskel following her soon. She was pushed up against a wall; his lips circling around her nipples after a brief kiss. Her fingers sunk into his hair; not daring to control him this time but tugging on it to let him know if it hurt. When he was finished, there were fresh bruises on her sides and the bottom of her breasts; this kind of competition between the witchers was new to her.  
She climbed onto the bed, grabbing the edge as she leant forward; she could behave like a slut without being told to. She licked her lips, her eyes travelling from his face to his cock; motioning for him to come over. His fingers gripped her hair but he let her kiss and lick as much she preferred; relieving some of the ache that would only go away with his climax. Her eyes closed as her head bobbed up and down; taking in more of him each time. He wasn't holding back on moans which only grew louder as he took more control over her motions; her lips circling around the base. She would choke if he pushed more; the feeling different, worse even, than just his fingers closing around her neck.  
"I want you."  
"We'll see if that's true." He pulled her in for a deep kiss, hands falling from her hair to her shoulders; thumbs brushing across her skin, lightly pressing down. She watched with a pout as he pulled back but she didn't move; kneeling on the edge of the bed where Eskel left her. Pressing kisses to her shoulder, he settled behind her; his eyes meeting hers for a split second in the mirror across the room. His cock pressed against her but it were his fingers that spread her folds; and her juices with it. She moaned, unable to hold back any more; buckling her hips and rubbing herself against his palm. After a few teasing strokes, his fingers were replaced by his cock; thrusting into her in one motion. She toppled, catching herself on the edge of the bed; his grasp around her neck compelling her to straighten again. "I want you to watch yourself and beg for my cock."  
"Master Eskel, please, fuck me hard so your horny little bitch can be satisfied." Her eyes locked with his before her gaze swept over her body; the sight embarrassing yet arousing. Her hair was dishevelled, cheeks flushed under lustful eyes; her lips parted softly panting, providing the steady rhythm of the fall and rise of her breasts. She was heavily marked by him, her old scar faint in comparison, and held at his mercy; a shameless slut waiting for a well-earned reward.  
"Good." He kept her upright, pulling out almost to his tip and shoving his cock back; his pace tortuously slow. She mewled, unable to do much more with his fingers still pressing down on her neck. It was unfair but he wasn't the only one to sooth the ache; her fingers needily rubbing her clit. His lips pulled into a smirk, an eyebrow slightly raised; he must've been enjoying the show she put on for him.  
She grabbed the edge of the bed, firm hands holding her before she would fall; released in sudden as he changed pace, thrusting with uncontrollable desire. She was on all fours, her ass tightly pulled against his hips; making contact with his muscles each time his cock was buried deep inside her. She watched him for a while through the mirror, always quiet when they _were fucking_ ; he moaned and growled but he never talked. Maybe it was better, she often thought; she would've came undone at the simplest calling, the shortest command.  
She groaned, trying to hold back a little longer but it was impossible with all the teasing Eskel put her through; panting heavily as she repeated his name over and over again. He stopped for just a moment as her body tensed; pumping with renewed desire to share in her bliss. His body enveloped hers, his heartbeat uncontrolled for a moment as he growled her name; sloppily thrusting for a few seconds as his fingers swept against her neck.  
They remained hunched over the bed before moving apart; his gentle hold around her wrist pulling her into a hug. He kissed her softly, fingers gliding across her cheeks; pushing away strands of hair that stuck to her forehead with sweat. Her gaze avoided his for long moments, afraid that it would be more than a hint of regret she'd find in his golden eyes; she told him numerous times that it was fine, that she enjoyed being handled roughly as long it was a play. Her breath caught in her throat when she finally looked at him; there was a need in his gaze she hasn't seen before, a need not for her body but her comfort.  
"I'm here, Eskel. I'm not going anywhere." She cupped his face, pulling him in for another soft kiss; her words soothing her worries, at least. She leant back on the bed, snuggling into him when he laid onto the pillows; a sense of safety and warmth overcoming her as his arms wrapped around her. He was calmer now, even if it was challenging to tell with witchers, she was sure of it; his hold no longer rigid as someone's who is afraid of losing her.  
"I haven't hurt you, have I?"  
"No, Eskel, don't worry. You're still not a monster." Her fingers ran through his hair, offering a soft smile to him; she appreciated his mindfulness. There was only a handful of times when he did but no injuries were ever serious or long-lasting. She snuggled into his body more, pecking his lips before her eyes closed; the cuddles after sex were the best in being with Eskel, even if he quickly fell asleep most of the time. She purred when his fingers brushed across her back; his innocent touches were just as satisfying as his roughness earlier. "Can I ask you something?"  
"Go on."  
"Are you jealous of the others?"  
"Witchers are supposed to be neutral." She thought about his words, hearing it in her mind even in the moment she fell asleep next to him; witchers claimed to be neutral, unfeeling but they weren't immune to gusts of petty, human emotions either.


End file.
